


Warm (But Only In Your Arms)

by orphan_account



Series: Fluff-tober 2018: Sabriel Edition [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm tired but i love sabriel soo, M/M, canon is horrible, so enjoy?, so i make my own canon, this is pretty short?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The night is cold, and so is the bed.





	Warm (But Only In Your Arms)

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! i hope you enjoy my tiny little ficlet i wrote for the first day of fluff-tober!

The first thing Gabriel noticed when he woke up from one of the best dreams of his life, was that for some awful reason, it was pretty chilly. Reaching out to the other side of the bed, he realized Sam had left just a few minutes ago, if the still-warm sheets gave anything away.    
  
He had no idea how they managed to juggle it all. Even with his experience being a pagan god, nothing could compare to when he was actually human. Everything was so taxing, he was constantly tired, and he’d only given up his grace a week ago.    
  
But when Sam climbed back into bed from whatever he was doing, pulling Gabriel into a warm embrace, he figured that being human wasn’t so bad. Especially if Sam was here to warm him up on cold nights

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope you enjoyed!! while this isn't the first fic i've ever written, it is the first one i've ever posted somewhere. i know it's short, but sometimes good things come in small packages!


End file.
